


Judgement

by mizrosecat



Series: The Arcana Series: a taeten love story through multiple reincarnations [21]
Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Mild Blood, Smut, Sweet, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizrosecat/pseuds/mizrosecat
Summary: The first time Ten and Taeyong ever met. Literally.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Series: The Arcana Series: a taeten love story through multiple reincarnations [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918276
Comments: 29
Kudos: 82





	Judgement

**Author's Note:**

> heeeeeeeeeeeey everyone  
> sorry this took a while. i needed some time to write it because i wanted it to be *just right* hahahah  
> this is a bit different than all the other fics from the arcana, i hope you like it as much as i liked writing it!  
> ♥

Ten turns around in his cot, awakening from his slumber. It's so early in the morning the sun has not risen, but the two moons of Pratham illuminate the sky enough that he can see his home without lamps, with an open window. He's feeling a bit stunned after the dream he had. He shakes his head and puts his bare feet on the ground, yawning as he makes his way through to the kitchen where Kun is making congee.

"Morning," Ten says, not sitting down. 

His six brothers acknowledge him with various greetings, some half-asleep. Ten arrives just in time for the food, as Kun starts pouring servings on bowls. Ten helps himself and sits on the steps that lead outside their wooden house, gazing at the stars. Soon, Kun joins him. They eat in silence for a while.

"Brother, where do we go when we dream?" asks Ten.

"What do you mean?" Kun is clearly confused.

"I had the most realistic dream tonight," says Ten. "I was in a crowd of people. There was a big stage, bigger than anything we've ever set foot on, right in front of me. And on the stage, there was a man. But I couldn't see his face, there was some sort of backlight. And he looked so grandiose, like, like…"

Ten can't express himself. Something about that dream, about that vision, was unexplainable. It felt larger than life, unfathomable for someone like him, that has never left his little simpleton town. 

Kun puts a hand on his shoulder.

"We don't go anywhere, Tennie. Now finish your food, we must be on our way soon."

The oldest brother gets up and goes inside. Ten looks into the distance, into the breaking sea downhill and the starry sky, and prefers to imagine that his dreams take place out there in the vast unknown, that he visits when he sleeps.

*

Taeyong runs across the deck, barefooted, till the front of the boat. The sun is scorching high in the sky and he loves the way it kisses his skin. The wind is blowing his white-blonde hair all around in a mess but he doesn't care. He can finally see the land after a really long time surrounded by nothing but the blue of the ocean. And Taeyong loves the sea, but he also likes the land. The ups and downs, the green, the mountains, the people. He loves the different people of Pratham and their different traditions. Which is why he chose the life of a mercenary adventurer, who braves the continents seeking coin and trouble.

"Yongie! What are you doing?" screams Minhyung from behind him. "Put your shirt on."

He brings him his white garment and helps him put it on.

"The sailors are looking," he whispers.

"Oh, they don't care, Minhyung," jests Taeyong. "They've seen a lot worse, I bet."

Yuta appears and like Minhyung they are all clad in leather armor. 

"I talked to the captain," says Yuta. "And we'll be ashore soon. The winds are helping."

"Perfect. I guess I'll finish getting dressed then," beams Taeyong, returning to the lodging they occupied during the trip.

He's going through his things when he can hear someone arrive behind me.

"What is it, Youngho?" he asks, imagining it's his friend. 

When none answers, he turns around to see one of the crew, standing at the door, giving him an interesting look. A look that Taeyong knows very well. A look that says bend me over and fuck my brains out. He's handsome enough, Taeyong thinks, walking towards him. When he stops in front of him, Taeyong closes the door with a bang.

*

"My love! I've finally found you!" professes Dejun.

"My other half! We are together at last!" beams Yukhei.

They take each other's hands and look at each other lovingly. Ten is on one knee facing the couple, as are Sicheng, Yangyang, and Kunhang, arms lifted and as if to present them. 

"Hmmm," goes Kun. "Something is off."

Dejun sighs exasperated and everyone breaks off their poses. Ten glances at Yangyang and purses his lips, trying not to laugh.

"This is the most important moment!" Kun gets up from his chair in the audience, wiggling a piece of the script in his hand. "The moment our Dyad Gods finally realize who they are! This is… everything!"

"What is missing then? Tell us so we can fix it," reasons Yukhei, grabbing his pipe and tinderbox from inside his vest and lighting it on.

Everyone looks at Kun, who's rubbing his forehead, round glasses on the tip of his nose.

"Emotion," he says. "I need more emotion from you two."

“That's the most generic thing you could say!" protests Dejun.

"Why don't we take a couple minutes of rest?" intervenes Ten, trying to appease everyone. "We have been practicing nonstop since dawn under this scorching sun. I for one need a sip of water."

All his other brothers make groans in agreement and start scattering, taking off wigs and props. Ten jumps off the stage and approaches Kun.

"You should rest too," he says sincerely.

"Tennie, this is important. We were summoned by Lord Baekhyun himself to perform on our most sacred holiday. It’s… too much pressure.”

Kun falls on the chair, defeated. Ten sits next to him, pulling his limp body into a hug. 

“We are gonna do great,” he says with kindness. “The costumes and our paint look amazing. Your script captures the love story between our Dyad Gods Mahilā and Puruṣa perfectly. Maybe Dejun and Yukhei need a bit of polishing, but you know they have the chemistry to deliver in front of an audience. Maybe what we need is to relax a little. We all know our lines and positions perfectly.”

“Perhaps you are right, Tennie,” Kun sighs and glances at him. “What would I do without you?”

“Probably drive yourself mad,” teases Ten, getting up. “Come on, I wanna swim in the sea!”

Kun laughs and they call the others, wrapping up for the day.

*

Taeyong takes in the little port of this little town. They've never been here before. They are coming back to their home continent after years abroad. Apparently, this is the domain of one Lord Baekhyun. He's a vassal of Lord Suho, Warden of the East. That's all his small gang knows, so they should split and do some reconnaissance so as to not step on any toes with local people or authorities. And there is nowhere better than the pub for that. The bartender usually knows everything there is to know, and the drunken clientele is always extra chatty. 

A yell from afar gets Taeyong out of his thoughts. He turns his head left and sees a group of people on the beach sands. Two of them are playing in the water, throwing it around. They aren't close enough for him to see their faces though. He only sees the black-haired man screaming and laughing, suddenly getting hauled over a tall one's shoulder and marched into the ocean. They seem to be having a lot of fun and Taeyong almost feels drawn to it. 

But then, Minhyung touches his shoulder and they continue on towards the center of the city, carrying their belongings. Minhyung is Taeyong's little brother but sometimes he seems more guarded, mature, and responsible. All his life, Taeyong was so energetic and unstoppable, that it fell to Minhyung to rein his big brother in. And most of the time it helped because Taeyong understood that he was acting too fiery. As for Youngho, he was a couple of months older than Taeyong and from the same village, so they grew up together, doing all sorts of shenanigans. Minhyung was always after them, and they became an inseparable adventurer trio. Yuta's addition came later, as they were already making their way into the world. He is around the same age as Taeyong and Youngho, but ended up joining the crew because he and Minhyung fell in love. And they are the cutest couple he's ever seen. 

As for Taeyong, he doubts anyone would ever be able to tie him down.

The four of them reach the inn and get two rooms, one for Taeyong and Youngho and the other for the merry couple. They get settled and Taeyong orders a bath to soak in, planning to hit the pub later in the evening.

"Aren't you a happy lad?" chuckles Youngho as he comes back into the room and sees Taeyong relaxing in the wooden tub, eyes closed.

"Yes, I am!" he answers promptly. "I've got nothing to be sad about." 

"Good for you," says his friend. "I talked to the owner of the inn, apparently no one needs to hire a sword as of now. But I told him to let us know in case he hears anything."

"Sounds good," says Taeyong, getting up to dry up with a cloth and put his clothes on. 

"I think this is too much of a small town for anything exciting to happen here, that would require anyone needing our help," says Youngho.

"So you suggest we only stay a couple of days?"

"Exactly."

Taeyong peeks out of the window of his room to the small fountain at the central square.

"Yes, I guess you are right."

*

Ten clears his throat and drinks some wine that is so weak it is like grape juice. He looks at his brothers beside him, each holding an instrument, and takes a deep breath.

"Three, two, one," Kun whispers. 

And they break into song, filling the pub with another tune. They work gigs like that from time to time since they all know how to sing or play instruments. They need to make ends meet after all and theatre is not the most rentable venture, not when one's from a small company and a small town. That is why Kun has been so worried about finally being invited to put on a show for Lord Baekhyun. Because if he enjoys it, they might present it to Lord Suho, and then tour the kingdom. Maybe even present to King Taemin himself.

They finish up for the night. The pub seems unusually full. The seven of them head to grab more drinks and dinner at the bar that are already waiting for them as it's customary, part of the payment. They can't find a table that fits all of them so Ten volunteers to eat outside. He doesn't mind, he loves the night, the moons, the shadows, the quiet. He sits at the stone edge of the fountain and soon Yukhei joins him. They eat in silence. As Ten finishes his meal, he gives the bone to the dog that hangs around downtown all the time. 

"Are you nervous?" Ten asks.

"Not really," says Yukhei. "But I have a bad feeling."

"A bad feeling?" Ten looks at him. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know," he says, avoiding his eyes. 

"How about I take these bowls inside and we walk home together?" offers Ten softly. 

Yukhei can't contain a small smile. Ten takes that as a yes and grabs their clayware to bring it inside for the bartender. He lets Kun know he is taking Yukhei home. And then they part. It's not far. They live in a house on a hill. It has a nice view. They have two goats. Sicheng is usually the one who milks her and Kunhang makes cheese. 

"Come," says Ten as they get inside.

Yukhei follows him to the room Ten shares with Kun on the first floor. There is a bigger attic where the rest of them comfortably sleep. Ten arranges his bed and undresses till his undergarments, shirt and briefs. Yukhei copies him.

"Get in here," says Ten, lying in bed. And opening his arms.

He obeys and they cozy themselves, Yukhei's large and tall body molding into Ten, resting his head on his chest. Ten nuzzles the younger's brown thick hair and wraps his arms around him.

"Tell me what's bothering you."

"I just have a feeling that something bad is gonna happen," confesses Yukhei. "Something clouded in darkness."

Ten feels a shiver run down his spine. But he must be strong for his younger brother.

"Nothing will happen, okay? I promise," he kisses Yukhei's forehead. "And if it does, we'll figure it out."

*

Taeyong is drunk on mead. The music is done at the pub so he is sitting back down with his friends. Before, he was dancing around with some ladies to the beat of a seven-man band. They are very good. Particularly their main singer, whose hair is pitch black. He finishes the last drops of his drink.

"I think I'm going over there to talk to the band."

"Why? What's up?" asks Youngho.

"I just feel like it," Taeyong shrugs, getting up. 

What he's not saying is he wanted to take a closer look at the singer. He makes his way to their table and notices there are only five of them.

"Hi. You guys were very good up there. May I buy you a round of drinks?"

"Yes of course," one is quick to smile. 

"Thank you," says another. "I'm Qian Kun and these are my brothers Sicheng, Dejun, Kunhang, and Yangyang."

"Nice to meet you," smiles Taeyong. "I notice there are two missing?"

"They weren't feeling well so they went home," says Kun.

"That's a pity," laments Taeyong. "May I sit and drink with you?"

Kunhang and Yangyang squeeze themselves on the bench.

"Here," says Yangyang.

"Thanks."

The waitress brings them their drinks.

"So, do you always perform here at the pub?" asks Taeyong, curious.

"From time to time. We are actually a theater company, but do parallel jobs," explains Kun.

"Oh, theater. I love it!" declares Taeyong.

"Maybe you should come to see us this Sunday then," says Dejun. 

"I will surely do that. Where is the venue?"

"Lord Baekhyun set up a stage right outside his walls," explains Kunhang.

"And the time?" Taeyong confirms.

"The play starts at the sunset so you should make sure to get there early and find a nice place to watch it from. There are limited chairs," says Kun.

"Noted," says Taeyong.

He talks for several hours with the company of performers. They are all funny and nice people, and the director Kun is very intelligent. He's the one that wrote the play, based on the myth of the creation of the universe and Pratham. It is the story everyone knew since they were children, the story of the Dyad Gods Mahilā and Puruṣa.

Before the sunrise, Taeyong barrels back to the inn and passes out on top of his bed, without taking off his clothes.

The next morning, he's feeling a bit hungover during breakfast.

"Need more food," he complains.

"Waitress, can we get another bowl of rice?" says Youngho.

"Are we leaving today?" asks Minhyung.

"No!" Taeyong suddenly yelps. "I wanna see the play."

"What play?" wonders Yuta.

"The one tomorrow about our Dyad Gods," explains Taeyong. "We can leave right after. Please."

"Okay. I don't mind watching a play," says Youngho.

Minhyung and Yuta look at each other and nod in agreement.

And that is it. They are going to a play.

*

It’s happening. Ten has butterflies in his stomach but he knows his part well. He has no lines really, he's just a dancer, so he just has queues and steps to remember. The only difference between this and other performances is having nobles from Lord Baekhyun's House present. That's probably what's making him a bit nervous. He watches from the aisle as Dejun sings his solo, calling for his other half. When all hope seems lost, Yukhei waltz into the stage and they finally reunite. The Dyad Gods sing beautifully together. There is the queue for the rest of the cast to join in on the last scene, showing that balance in the universe has been reached by their union. They hold the position until the curtain falls and then it's done. Kun comes from the aisle and everyone hugs and congratulates themselves. With applause, the curtain rises up again and they bow to the audience. 

They head backstage, to where they got ready and left their regular clothes. But when they arrive, there are two guards dressed in the colors of House Byun. They are being summoned to see him. The brothers look at each other nervously. But they go. They are led inside the gates of the Byun walls and soon they reach a small room, where they are instructed to take off their costumes and props, and wash the paint away. After, they are led to a feast, where there seems to be Lord Baekhyun himself. They are offered seats and served food and wine. 

Ten looks nervously at Yuhkei who sits at his side, so he puts a hand on Ten’s knee, trying to calm him. Ten is not one to drink but he decides to accept the mead and relax. Very soon his cheeks are warm and he is giggling easily alongside Yangyang. The whole family is enjoying themselves after the play, knowing they did a good job. Otherwise, they wouldn’t be here dining with Lord Baekhyun as guests.

“Excuse me.”

Ten turns around to a voice that calls him.

“Lord Baekhyun is summoning you for a private conversation,” says the guard. “He wants to congratulate you on your part tonight.”

“Me?” Ten confirms, shocked.

“Yes, you. Now hurry. You mustn't keep the lord waiting.”

Ten trades glances with his brothers before he gets up and is escorted out of the room. He is taken to an antechamber, with a couch, a table filled with food and wine, and a balcony with a nice view. He’s left alone there for a while. Ten is staring out into the night when suddenly, someone comes in. 

And it’s Lord Baekhyun. He’s alone.

Ten drops down to his knees and hands.

“M-my Lord,” he mumbles.

Lord Baekhyun chuckles. 

“There is no need for that. Get up, Ten.”

Shocked at seeing him and now with the fact that he knows his name, Ten moves a bit slowly. Lord Baekhyun takes his arm and helps him on his feet.

“Thank you, my Lord,” Ten keeps his head and eyes down.

It is so weird to have a noble this close to him. Ten feels his body heating up in embarrassment. It doesn’t help that Lord Baekhyun seems to be circling him, sizing him up.

“I loved seeing you dance tonight,” he finally says, as he pours himself some wine. “You looked amazing on stage.”

Ten cannot believe what’s happening.

“Thank you, Lord Baekhyun,” he musters some courage to look at him.

And he’s looking right back at him. He has white hair and his eyes are a very light green. He seems almost unnatural. 

"Wine?" he offers.

"No, thanks, my Lord. I've had enough mead for the night."

Lord Baekhyun sips from his brass cup without breaking the stare. 

"Sit with me."

That sounded more like a statement than an invitation, so Ten complies, sitting on the couch. Lord Baekhyun sits rather close to him.

"Ten, I want to get to know you," he says softly.

Ten doesn't say anything, just stares confused. The Lord smiles.

"Have you ever been kissed by anyone?"

"What? No," Ten promptly replies. "Never, not even close, my Lord."

He's shaking his head as Lord Baekhyun catches him by the chin and smiles.

"Perfect. Just perfect."

*

The night is starry and Taeyong is saying goodbye to this cute little town as he packs his belongings. He throws his backpack on his shoulders and goes downstairs to the reception of the inn he was staying in. He realizes there is a commotion involving the owner, his crew, and the band from the pub and play - which he loved. Voices are loud, fingers are pointed.

"Hey, hey, hey. What's going on here?" Taeyong commands.

"Taeyong!" exclaims Kun. "I've been asking for you and the owner wouldn't help."

"I have to respect my clients' privacy!" he rolls his eyes.

This makes everyone start talking again.

"Enough!" yells Taeyong, again able to quiet everyone. "I'm here now, let's talk."

The ten of them move to an empty room, where they can chat without being heard or interrupted.

"What's happening that you needed to talk to Taeyong so bad?" wonders Youngho, obviously curious.

Kun is staring at Taeyong with intensity and desperation.

"You said you are mercenaries, yes?" he confirms.

"We are," answers Yuta.

"Well, I've got work that only you can do," says Kun, grabbing a small but heavy purse. "It's a matter of life and death."

Taeyong frowns.

"What is it?"

"As you can see, one of us is missing," sighs Kun.

"He was kidnapped," says the one Taeyong hasn't met yet, a very tall and muscular man. "Right under our noses. And we did nothing."

He sounds very embittered.

"Who's got him?" asks Minhyung.

"Lord Baekhyun," says Kun.

Silence.

"What do you mean?" half-laughs Youngho.

"It's something that happens from time to time and no one in the town does anything about it," explains Kun with sorrow. 

He takes a deep breath before continuing.

"Lord Baekhyun is married to a woman and has heirs but,” Kun keeps going with great difficulty. “He’s known to take… lovers. And these lovers, mostly men, never come back out of his castle. The rumors among guards and servants are that they are killed after the Lord is done with them.”

Taeyong feels a bad goosebump go over his skin.

“And he’s got your brother?” asks Taeyong, automatically thinking about the pitch-black hair he's seen only from afar.

“Yes. Right after we were done with the play, they invited us for a feast inside," says the tall one. "And then he was summoned individually to see the Lord. But when the feast was over and we inquired about Ten, they acted like they didn't know what we were talking about. And when we resisted, they kicked us out."

_ Ten _ , thinks Taeyong, finally hearing his name for the first time. Then he looks at the six desperate faces in front of him. He turns to evaluate his own crew.

“Are you up for this?” he asks. “I for one don’t wanna leave anyone to die under the hands of a deranged noble.”

“Taeyong, this is dangerous work,” says Youngho frankly. “We’d be going inside a Lord’s estate. It’s heavily guarded. If we get caught, we are losing our heads.”

“We’ll sneak in the shadow of night. Come on, we’ve done way more dangerous things than this,” Taeyong raises his eyebrows at them.

A moment of charged silence passes.

“Taeyong is right,” says Yuta. “We’ve done crazier things for way less money. We can do this.”

“We just need one of them with us. Because we have no idea what your brother looks like, we only ever saw him from afar” says Minhyung.

“I’ll go,” says the tall one promptly.

"Okay. The plan is to rescue Ten. And what? There's no way we can bring him back to return to his life. This Lord may even send hounds after him. And you'll all be implicated too, if he comes home," explains Taeyong.

"I want you to take him away," says Kun.

"What?!" yelps the tall one, among similar reactions from the others.

"Take him far away and get him settled," says Kun. "Send us a pigeon when everything is okay and stay with him until we get there. We are leaving permanently."

The other brothers are clearly shocked by this information.

"We can only pretend for so long that we had nothing with his escape. And this town will never be safe for Ten again. So we can no longer stay, as a family," decides Kun.

"Why can't we leave tonight with him?" asks Yangyang.

"A bigger group attracts attention and moves too slowly. Plus it's easier to track," says Yuta. 

“Then it’s settled,” says Taeyong, getting up from the chair. "Let's shake on it."

Taeyong and Kun shake hands while Sicheng gives the heavy coin purse to Youngho. 

"Hey, big guy, what's your name?" he asks.

"Yukhei."

"Are you up for this? You can't get emotional in the middle of a rescue mission like this," says Taeyong.

"I'm fine," he says seriously.

"Good. Because I've got a plan."

*

Ten sobs quietly inside a steaming bathtub, but his tears are generous. He's hugging himself in a failed attempt to self-soothe. He doesn't want to believe what he's been told by Lorde Baekhyun, that his brothers took a hefty amount of money in exchange for him. It's not possible. His family wouldn't do it, no matter the cost. They are poor, yes, but not enough to sell one of their own. Ten doesn't even know what this means to him. And he's scared to find out. Now, in a different light, Lord Baekhyun's actions can be interpreted as something else, something Ten isn't ready to accept.

Ten never kissed or had sex with anyone. He never felt an interest in romance so far in his young life. He's barely twenty years old. And when the head of the House Byun asked about that, along with the rumors surrounding him and his sexual idiosyncrasies, it put Ten in a complicated position. 

The servants who brought the bathtub return, taking him out of his reverie.

"Ay, 'nough crying, darling," says the older of them. "Get up and let us dry you."

Ten just obeys, dully. His sadness is giving way to numbness. Even if he should be screaming and fighting, he somehow can't do it. All his life, Ten's been way too passive, too morose. Compared to his brothers, he was always the least active one in their games, the last one at the finish line. Ten was rather content with watching life go by, just admiring the beautiful world they lived in. It was beautiful. Until now.

He's clothed in a soft nightgown, something so lush that he's never seen or touched in his entire life, and led to a room. He's left alone again, with no words or explanation of what is happening to him. Ten sits and feels the bed, so big and comfortable. But decides to huddle up on the cold floor in a corner near the window, where he can see the night sky. He can't help himself, overwhelmed by fear, and cries again, hiding his face on his knees and arms. As someone with six brothers, he's never been much alone. This is the loneliest he's ever been. The most frightened.

Time goes by but he doesn't register.

Until the door opens. But Ten can't see in the darkness who's coming. He just presses himself against the wall, almost in an attempt to blend in.

"Ten?"

He frowns. That voice is familiar.

"Yukhei?" 

He hears shuffling towards him and suddenly Yukhei, dressed as a House Byun guard, shows up beside him.

"Ten!" there is urgency in his voice as he takes him in his arms. Ten just cries and holds him back.

"You didn't leave me," whimpers Ten shakily. 

"What? Of course, we didn't. They kicked us out," says Yukhei.

Ten is so relieved, his chest is beaming with happiness. Nothing could have made him happier than to see one of his brothers and clear up this whole situation. 

"We have to go now," says an urgent voice Ten doesn't recognize. He didn't even realize there was someone else with Yukhei.

He wipes his eyes to look at him in the darkness. It's a man with fair skin, white-blonde hair, and also dressed in Byun colors. He's wielding two short swords of shining metal. Probably rare and exotic.

"Put this on," says Yukhei, giving him shoes, pants, a leather armor vest and a Byun shirt.

Ten obeys quickly.

"Let's go. Stick by me," says the stranger.

Yukhei holds Ten's hand in his big one and that comforting familiar touch finally soothes Ten. His crying gives way to adrenaline, as they rush through the corridors of the castle. Ten starts to realize the danger of what they are doing, breaking into a Lord's estate and taking him away. But he would rather die than stay there alone any longer, at the mercy of Lord Baekhyun to do as he pleases.

They finally get out of the castle and sneak around until the external walls, dodging patrols and illuminated spots. There are rope stairs and Yukhei helps Ten start climbing them. On the other side, there are three more strangers waiting for them. They help Ten down and soon everyone is off and they are rolling the ropes and running off. Ten is breathless when they reach the limits of the town and stop. Yukhei pulls him into a tight hug.

"Ten, I'm gonna need you to be strong," he says, cupping his face.

"What? Why?"

"You need to go with them."

"But I don't know them," Ten protests. "I just wanna go home."

"You can't come home. Otherwise, that Baekhyun bastard will get you again," explains Yukhei. "Kun paid them well to get you to safety. And we'll meet you eventually. Just trust this okay?"

Ten's eyes are filling with tears yet again.

"Okay."

Yukhei kisses his forehead.

"We'll all be together soon. Stay safe."

Ten realizes this is the moment they part and he follows these four strangers he doesn't know. But Yukhei is right. Nothing prevents Lord Baekhyun from taking him again if he stays in town. He needs to disappear. So they walk quickly until they reach three horses.

"This will give us a head start. I'm Taeyong, by the way," he offers his hand to help Ten mount up the horse with him. 

Ten accepts and Taeyong is much stronger than he looks, basically pulling him to sit in front of him on the saddle, Ten's back pressed to his chest. The other three also make a quick introduction and they continue their escape. Ten is not used to horseback riding, so soon his hips and legs are sore. He feels the wind in his face, his hometown left behind him, and wonders how this all came to be.

*

Taeyong can tell Ten is dozing off in front of him, so he holds the reins with just one hand and holds his waist with the other, making sure he won't fall off the horse. Ten's head bobs around a bit until it lands on Taeyong's shoulder, revealing his long neck to him. Taeyong can also smell the aroma of herbs and flowers on Ten. He was probably given a bath earlier, to get him ready for that sick Lord. Taeyong doesn't need to know him to already hate his guts for what he did to Ten and many others. He just dislikes nobility in general, knowing they aren't better than the rest of the people, no matter what they say. 

When Taeyong saw Ten up close for the first time it became clear why the Lord had snatched him away. Ten is beautiful, way more beautiful than anyone Taeyong has ever seen. He's got a mix of features that makes him very alluring. The pitch-black hair, the golden skin, the slender but muscular body of a dancer, cat eyes, and pink lips. His charm is undeniable and unfortunately, it's what got him in this situation in the first place. Running for his life, away from his family, with strangers. He's glad that Ten is staying strong and brave so far. They are gonna need that. Taeyong will try to make this journey the smoothest it can be. 

Taeyong hears the sound of the arrow zooming past his ear before he sees it, landing on fire in front of the horse. The animal scares and rears, making Taeyong and Ten fall off. He holds Ten tight and rolls away from the horse, trying not to get stepped on. They don't have time to waste, the Lord has caught up to them. Taeyong predicted this would happen but not so soon. Apparently, Lord Baekhyun didn't take well to them rescuing his new prized possession. 

Taeyong springs up his feet and pulls Ten with him.

"No matter what happens, don't let go," he says, looking Ten in the eyes, in the midst of what's about to be one of the most dangerous things they've ever done.

Ten just nods. And Taeyong starts pulling him by the hand, getting off the road and into the woods. If they have any chance to escape, which means evading arrows, mounted fighters, and hounds, the woods are the best option. This means splitting from the others, but in a situation like this, it is better if they are divided. They run nonstop, twigs hitting Taeyong a bit forcefully, but not something he can worry about now. He's got his ears open to the sounds behind him, of anything that might be following them. Far away, he can make out the yelling of commands and directions. He hopes the others are okay. His focus shifts to Ten and he glances back. He looks terrified and out of breath. 

"Over here!" screams a voice awfully near to them. 

Taeyong takes in his surroundings well before turning right. He can hear them closing in now, the barks of the hounds. They are screwed, Taeyong has to be right about this. 

That's when they reach a river, with rapids. 

"Do you trust me?"

Ten stares down at the violent waters and then at Taeyong.

"Yes."

Taeyong wraps one arm around Ten and they enter the river together, hissing at the cold water. Taeyong holds him close, chest to chest, as they let themselves float away rapidly, legwork the only thing keeping them from drowning. The strong current pulls them downstream and completely masks any noises besides the both of them. When Ten starts sinking too much, Taeyong makes him wrap his arms around his neck. He's probably tired, but Taeyong is strong enough to get them through. He can feel Ten's jaw shaking near his neck, freezing cold in the waters. He wants to keep him closer and warmer. They have to survive this.

Taeyong distracts himself for a second and that's when he makes the mistake. 

"Hold on tight!" he manages to say before trying to swim to shore.

But they've reached a waterfall and they're not gonna make it.

*

Ten screams. Which is probably a dumb idea, because he should be saving his air. He falls into the water with a loud bang, Taeyong still holding his hand somehow. It hurts as he goes through the surface of the river, especially his nose when the impact pushes water inside harshly. He's lost in the cold darkness for a moment, feeling the weight of the waterfall keeping him down. Until Taeyong grabs him by the face and puts their mouths together, giving him some air. It's a relief because Ten was already drowning. Taeyong grips his collar and starts swimming, so Ten tries to swim too, with some difficulty. He was usually an excellent swimmer but in face of such dangerous circumstances, he's maybe in a state of shock. 

Finally, he breaches the surface and takes gulps of air, coughing next. Taeyong pulls him to the shore, where they crawl out, breathless and tired. For a moment, Ten just lays on the grass, resting. But then he realizes he's soaking wet and cold. It seems Taeyong has the same thought because he starts undressing from his leather armor.

"We should get going," he says. "That Lord probably is still coming."

"At least now they can't track us through scent," says Ten.

"Yes, but we still left prints. I can try to cover them up but I'm not as good as Yuta."

"I hope they are okay," says Ten honestly.

Taeyong stops to gaze at him.

"Thank you for saying that."

Taeyong tries to erase their marks from the shore, then they start walking in silence, Taeyong leading the way. 

"Could we maybe find a place to stay the night? I'm freezing," says Ten.

"I'll try. You should take your shirt off in the meantime."

Ten feels embarrassed about it, which is ridiculous, because he got shirtless in front of his brothers all the time and it should be the same, right? Well, maybe it isn't, because his face heats up a lot when his torso is illuminated by the moons. He tries to ignore it though, as they make their way through the woods.

Taeyong stops so suddenly that Ten almost bumps into him. He takes a turn to his left and Ten follows him closely. Soon enough, they are nearing the mountainside. Taeyong unsheathes his short swords as they walk into a clearing. Everything seems fine.

And then, a wolf comes out of the shadows of the mountain. Somehow, Ten can tell it's a female. She's growling lowly at them, baring white teeth. Taeyong gets his feet in a fighting stance and rolls his wrists, blades shining under the moonlight.

"Wait," Ten snatches his arm.

Taeyong looks back at him, confused and alarmed. Ten doesn't say anything, but steps in front of Taeyong and faces the wolf. He starts slowly walking towards her. 

"Ten, what are you doing?" whispers Taeyong, worried.

Ten just dismisses him with a wave of his hand, nothing brusque. He keeps eye contact with the wolf and kneels in front of her, reaching out. The animal stops growling and gives a whine, licking Ten's hand. He smiles, surprised it worked and rubs her snout. Ten gives her a few more pets and she leaves, not minding them at all.

Ten gets up and notices Taeyong's frown. 

"How did you do that?"

"I have a way with animals," explains Ten with a shrug. "Especially females."

"You knew just from a look?" Taeyong is still surprised.

"Yes."

"How?"

"Something tells me and I just believe it. It's always been like that," he explains matter-of-factly.

"Could you have soothed the horse, back then?" 

"Well, if I wasn't asleep, probably. But we'd still have fallen, it was very out of nowhere. This situation was controlled," says Ten. 

"Controlled how?" Taeyong sheaths his swords.

"We basically walked into her territory and threatened her. You wanted to kill her. So I just told her we weren't gonna harm her and that we needed shelter," explains Ten.

Taeyong is looking at him like he's crazy, but Ten doesn't mind. 

"You talked to a wolf? Using your mind?" he obviously doesn't believe it.

Ten shrugs. 

Taeyong drops the subject, walking towards the cave, probably unsatisfied with Ten's answers. Well, it's not like he could really explain. It was just how he'd always been around cats, dogs, birds, cows, their goats, all sorts of animals he encountered before. He just never tried to connect with something as wild as a wolf. Turns out it was just as easy. Ten follows Taeyong in. 

"We can probably afford to build a small fire for the night. You can stay here, I'll get some branches and wood, while also covering our tracks," says Taeyong effectively.

"Okay. Be careful," says Ten, sitting crossed-legged at the entrance, on a round rock.

Taeyong nods at him before disappearing into the woods.

*

As Taeyong collects burnable rubbish and covers their tracks, he is still stunned at the display of Ten and the wolf. He's never seen anything like that. He was ready to cut down that animal without a thought and wear its fur after. But Ten somehow reasoned with it and spared its life. Taeyong felt moved… even touched by the scene. It was one of the most beautiful things he has ever seen. That was starting to become a habit with Ten. He is filled with charms. He sings well, dances marvelously, he's gorgeous and enchanting enough to be kidnapped, he's connected to animals. Ten is special, Taeyong realizes.

With sufficient wood, he makes his way back to Ten. When he gets there, he sees him shirtless illuminated by the two moons, which grants him a pale complexion, pitch-black hair damp and falling over his eyes.

"Hey," Ten says, noticing Taeyong is back and watching him.

"Hey," Taeyong risks a smile, feeling silly.

But Ten smiles back and it knocks the breath out of Taeyong.

_ He is special. _

Taeyong breaks off the spell and starts moving. He realizes this is the first time they have actually stopped and looked at each other and aren't in immediate danger.

"Let's get inside, I'm sure we can start a fire and stay warm," he says.

The cave isn't deep, it's more of a dent inside the rock, but it's perfect for hiding. Taeyong lights up the fire quickly with flint and soon they can set their clothes to dry. He notices Ten, dressed down to a pair of loose briefs, rubbing his arms up and down, trembling. 

"Come here," says Taeyong, tapping the spot beside him.

Ten stares confused.

"I run hot," he explains. "Always have. I'm not cold."

It takes a second of decision making and Ten is sitting next to Taeyong. He puts one arm on his back.

"By the Dyad, you are cold," says Taeyong, shocked. He wraps himself around Ten, kneading some warmth into him.

"And you're truly hot," says Ten, with faint humor.

"I am. I once jumped in a frozen lake and turned out okay," laughs Taeyong, remembering. 

"Why would you do that? That's insanity." 

"I was young and stupid. Fearless," says Taeyong.

Ten's eyes are round with shock. 

"Aren't you tired?" asks Taeyong, changing the subject.

"Actually, very much so," Ten says.

Taeyong folds a piece of clothing that was already dry enough and turns it into a makeshift pillow. 

"Here, we can lay down together," he says. 

Ten does so and Taeyong spoons him from behind.

"Is this okay?"

"Yes," whispers Ten. "Thank you for keeping me safe."

Taeyong stills with that last sentence. For some reason, he's not prepared to listen to it. It's just his job, after all, and he received a hefty amount from Ten's family. But when Ten talks like that, with honest gratefulness, it feels different. It feels like he's supposed to protect him. No matter what.

*

The chirping of birds wakes Ten up. He's warm in Taeyong's arms, feeling cozy with his back against his chest. But he thinks he should move and put his clothes on because laying almost naked with him makes Ten flushed with shyness. He does so and is grateful that everything dried well. Now he can stay properly dressed around Taeyong and avoid all the blushing. Ten sits outside to watch the sunrise. 

Lost in thought, he can't fathom what's happened to him. He still can't believe Lord Baekhyun chose him out of everyone else to be his next lover. Ten never thought himself special or anything of the sort. He believed himself to be quite ordinary, actually. But now he's running for his life, missing his family, away from everything he's ever known. It should be overwhelming, as he imagines everything together, but for some reason, he's not desperate. He looks over his shoulder, to the cave, and realizes that having Taeyong around is calming to him, somehow. He feels safe and protected. 

Ten can't help a smile. 

Then someone snatches him by the hair. He yelps in pain as he's pulled around and a hand closes around his throat. He fights and grunts.

"Taeyong!" he calls.

Ten is pushed to the ground, face down, and someone grabs his arms to tie them up. But then he hears shuffling and the sound of blades clinking. He turns around to try and see what's happening. There are a groan and a heavy thud. Then, someone unties the knots binding him. 

"Are you alright?" asks Taeyong and Ten is so relieved to hear his voice.

Ten turns around and up with his help. He's so happy to see him.

"Yes. Thank you."

Before Ten stops himself, he pulls Taeyong to a hug. Taeyong slowly envelops him in an embrace. But when he does, it's tight and warm, just like Ten wants. After a moment, they part, and Ten notices the corpse of the Byun guard on the floor next to them. The sight of death startles him a little.

"They are still looking for you, we have to go," says Taeyong. "I'm pretty sure he was riding a horse, I'll be right back."

He disappears in the woods and Ten waits for him in the cave for a while. 

As he said, Taeyong comes back with a horse. He gets dressed quickly and they go on their way, through the woods. 

"Have you killed a lot of people?" Ten asks, tentatively. 

"When it's kill or be killed, yes," answers Taeyong honestly. "I'd much rather spar though."

"It was rather fast. I assume you're good at it."

Ten is facing forward and he can feel Taeyong speaking near his ear as they trot onward.

"Not to brag, but yes. Objectively I'm good. I haven't found anyone to beat me so far unless I'm drunk," says Taeyong, making Ten laugh. 

"Who taught you how to fight?"

"A lot of people, all over the world. But the first was a swordsman in my hometown."

"You've traveled the whole world?" asks Ten surprised.

"Mostly, yes. That's how we met Yuta, he's not from these parts," says Taeyong. 

"I couldn't imagine doing that. Fighting anyone, or traveling the world. I like having a home too much," confesses Ten. 

"I'm sure that's fine too," Taeyong says gently. "I just always felt restless, like I could not stop in one place. I guess that's just my nature."

"That's fair," concludes Ten. 

It seems funny how the two are almost opposites but are getting along great so far. 

*

The sun had set a long time ago when Taeyong and Ten reached a small tavern on the roadside. They rode a long time until Taeyong deemed it safe for them to get out of the cover of the woods. They leave the horse in the stables to be cared for and go inside hoping for a warm meal. They are served a hearty chicken stew with red wine. Feeling sore and tired, they make their way to a cheap small room and undress to their undergarments to lay on their respective beds. Ten sighs and puts his two hands under his face, glancing at Taeyong curiously.

"Where is the final destination?"

"A town north from here, away from that Lord's claws."

Ten sighs.

"You'll be okay, Ten. I promise," says Taeyong. 

"How long till we get there?"

"Depends on our pace. But it takes weeks," says Taeyong. "Don't worry, we have money for provisions."

"Will the others meet us there?"

"Yes. We divided the money, knowing we might need to split. Everything has been talked about and set with your brothers. So don't worry," soothes Taeyong.

"Thank you."

Taeyong feels his stomach burst with butterflies. Again, Ten makes him feel like that. This new feeling he never experienced before. He is rendered speechless and Ten yawns, closing his eyes and settling comfortably on his cot. Taeyong just watches him fall asleep, his breath evening, face relaxing. Then, he falls asleep himself, still looking at Ten.

A nudge pulls him out of slumber. Taeyong opens his eyes and sees Ten.

"Hi."

"Hey," yawns Taeyong.

"I ordered some breakfast for us, it's here" informs Ten. "Sorry to wake you, but the sun has been up for a while."

"No problem, you are right. We need to get going soon."

They eat the delicious food and gather their things to go downstairs. But a strange conversation stops Taeyong in his tracks. 

"We want to know who came with that horse, that's all."

"I don't reveal information about my customers," says the tavern keeper.

Then, the sound of a coin purse hits the bar.

"We just want their room number."

Taeyong grabs Ten by the hand and pulls him back to their room, locking their door. He grabs one sheet and ties it on the foot of a bed, throwing it out the window. He gestures for Ten to come close as he starts descending. As he hits the floor, Ten starts coming down and Taeyong helps. Hand in hand, they run to the woods, disappearing from sight. They don't stop for a long time. It seems they cannot catch a break. Lord Baekhyun is set on finding Ten. That could be a problem to their original plan. How far is the Lord willing to go? Till the end? If so, how will Ten ever be safe? Taeyong's heart becomes a worried mess, unable to think about anything else. 

When they finally stop, both fall to the ground, catching their breaths. 

"He's not giving up," Ten echoes what's going on in Taeyong's mind. 

Taeyong looks at him, face tired and sad.

"We'll go further. To somewhere he can't follow. He can't afford to leave his own House unattended for a quest forever," insists Taeyong.

Ten just closes his eyes and pulls his legs close to his chest. Taeyong moves to Ten and wraps his arms around him. They stay in the kindled embrace, comfortable and familiar, even if they haven't hugged that many times. When Taeyong slowly pulls back, and he sees Ten's relaxed expression, he realizes one thing.

There is an obvious attraction between them. 

Taeyong has a lot of experience with physical attraction. But with Ten, there is something more. A primal pull, like a force of nature, bringing them together. Something that stirs deep into his emotions. Where nothing ever reached. Taeyong pushes Ten's bangs away from his eyes. The charged moment seems to stretch way longer than it actually does. And Taeyong wants so bad to kiss Ten but he knows he shouldn't, that it's a terrible idea to mix business with pleasure. But then, Taeyong has never really been the epitome of a moralist. 

Ruffling in the bushes takes his focus off Ten. They have been found again. 

*

Taeyong moves in a flash. He draws his short swords and gets in between Ten and both attackers, parrying two long swords. Ten falls back and rolls away, putting some distance between himself and all the steel flinging around in the air, looking for a makeshift weapon, anything to help Taeyong. He can't leave him alone. Although he seems to be doing fine, twirling around and dodging attacks seamlessly. Taeyong truly is good, Ten has to admit. But he's still gonna try to help. He scrambles up to his feet and disappears between some bushes. He reaches a river not far from there and grabs a rock big enough to damage someone's head but light enough for him to carry. 

Ten rushes back to find the two Byun guards circling Taeyong, trying to get through his defenses. Ten raises the rock with both hands and hits the head of the guard that has his back to him, and he collapses. That startles the other and Taeyong slices his neck, blood flowing freely out.

Taeyong turns to Ten. He's panting.

"Thanks for the help," he says.

"Didn't look like you needed it, but I wanted to anyway," shrugs Ten.

Taeyong smiles at him.

"We should get going," he says. 

He offers Ten his hand. 

And Ten takes it.

They make their way to the river and rush alongside it.

It's night when they hit a small waterfall and a big lake. Ten offers to forage some berries nearby while Taeyong manages to hunt a hare. They light a fire and have dinner. Even though the last days have been nothing but uneventful, there is a peace that has befallen them, along with a starry sky. After eating, Ten walks to the edge of the lake and puts his feet in.

"Wow, it's amazing," he marvels. "Taeyong, can you close your eyes?"

"What? Why?" he asks, as he sharpens his blades.

"I wanna have a dip in the lake and I don't want you to watch me undress."

Ten hopes Taeyong can't see him blush.

"Of course," Taeyong turns around.

"Thanks."

Ten undresses and leaves his clothes nearby. He walks into the lake until his chest.

"Okay, you can look."

Taeyong turns around and drops his swords, getting closer. He kneels and feels the water with his hand, curiously.

"It's amazing, right?" smiles Ten, wetting his hair. 

"Yes," he nods and starts undressing. 

"Taeyong!" Ten turns around, covering his eyes. 

"I don't mind if you look," he says playfully but Ten doesn't.

He hears Taeyong come into the lake and near him.

"Hi."

Ten turns around and opens his eyes. They are face to face. The water is too dark to see their bodies inside of it. He smiles.

"Hi."

For a moment they just stare at each other and Ten finds it difficult to get enough air into his lungs. He also blushes and hopes Taeyong can't see it under the waning moons. 

"This was a great idea," says Taeyong wetting his hair. "I was craving a bath."

Ten laughs.

"I guess. I love the waters."

Taeyong moves closer to Ten and he loses his breath. He pushes Ten's bangs out of his eyes. 

"I'm glad I met your brothers," says Taeyong suddenly. "I'm glad I can help you get to safety."

His eyes are serious and shining in the darkness. Ten feels a goosebump run all over him. For some reason, Ten thinks the distance in between them is too big, that he should close the gap. And do what?

But Taeyong moves away and dives into the lake completely a couple of times before he leaves the waters. Ten looks away, confused by his own feelings and reactions near Taeyong. It's like he doesn't understand himself anymore. 

He bathes, trying to put his worries out of his mind and his feelings out of his heart. But still, as he comes out of the waters to dry up and put his clothes back on, Ten still feels like there is a link missing. Something in his face that he's not grasping. 

"Hey, so, I made a bed," Taeyong says kind of awkwardly. It doesn't sound like him, who's always so sure. "Do you wanna share it? This way we won't be too cold during the night."

Ten judges his expression, lit up by the fire between them. He seems nervous.

"Sure," he answers, getting up and going next to him.

They lay side by side, looking up, and stay like that for a while, the only sounds are the crackling of flames, the waterfall, and the woods around them. 

"Ten," calls Taeyong suddenly. Ten turns to see him and they stare at each other. "I want you to know that no matter how far we go, I won't leave you to fend for yourself. Even if it means traveling across the globe to keep you safe. Or stabbing a sword through that Lord's heart."

Ten's pulse picks up so rapidly and he has no idea what to say. What Taeyong just professed makes him want to cry but he doesn't want to do that in front of him. So Ten just does the first thing that comes to mind, which is hugging Taeyong and hiding his flushed face against his chest. Taeyong hesitantly wraps his arms around him and they stay like that until sleep washes over them.

*

Why the fuck did he open his mouth to babble a bunch of cheesy things to Ten?

Taeyong is feeling so stupid, like he made a huge mistake last night, trying to put his emotions into words. Turns out he is terrible at that. Now there is a weird tension between the two of them, and it's all Taeyong's fault. He should have kept his mouth shut and not mixed business and pleasure, which is a decent rule.

But what he told Ten is true. He won't leave him. He's willing to take care of him for as long as it's needed to keep him safe. And he's willing to end Lord Baekhyun if he has to. 

Taeyong… likes Ten.

Whatever that means. He's falling for him more each hour that they spend together. But now Taeyong made it weird with his bizarre confession. He shouldn't tell the guy he likes he'll kill people for him. That's not romantic. And Taeyong knows nothing about being romantic because he's never been in love. He used to be proud of that. What a fool.

They've been walking in silence through the woods, Ten a couple of steps behind him. Taeyong doesn't know how to start a conversation now because he's terrified he'll say another stupid thing. He already knew they were very different people, so maybe Ten realizes they aren't a good match and just denied Taeyong gently last night. He sighs dejected. He must have sighed a lot since the day started.

"Taeyong?"

Ten's call takes him out of his misery.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you have an extra weapon I can wield," says Ten. "So when they catch us next time, I can better help you."

Taeyong evaluates him before he takes his daggers with their sheaths, which hang on a leather belt.

"Here. I'll teach you how to use them better when we stop at night."

"Isn't it just… stabbing?" Ten wraps them around his hips. It suits him.

Taeyong chuckles.

"There are some nice tricks too."

As the sunset on them one more time, they make a fire by the riverside. This time, before thinking about dinner, Taeyong gives Ten a couple of dagger lessons.

"Just make sure you don't drop it and it shall be of great help," says Taeyong with humor.

"Your faith in me is so reassuring," counters Ten. 

Taeyong chuckles. 

"My faith in you is unwavering, Ten. Don't ever doubt it."

That makes Ten stop smiling and Taeyong wonders what he did this time to fuck it up.

"What happened?" he has the courage to ask.

Ten sighs and sheaths his daggers.

"It just sounded like something my brothers would say to me," he explains with longing and tears in his eyes. 

Ten misses his family. That much is obvious. And Taeyong hates that he must suffer like this. He takes a step towards him.

"I know I'm not your family, Ten, but I'm here," he says. "And I can be whatever you need. I can keep you company, I can serve you, I can even be your punching bag. So the question is, what do you want me to be?"

*

Taeyong's words again seem to hold much more than the superficial meaning one might find at first. They hit just right in Ten's heart, saying exactly what he wants to hear. So Ten opens his mouth to answer him.

And rain starts to pour. 

It's a heavy shower, uncommon at this time of the year. The water puts out their fire and soaks their clothes in a second.

"Let's try to find some shelter in the woods!" suggests Taeyong and Ten nods.

They start to run, almost blindly. 

"Over here!" Ten hears Taeyong call. 

In a stroke of luck, they find what seems to be an abandoned barn. They rush to it and the doors are unlocked. Inside, it doesn't look like a barn at all, but more like a place that could house a lot of people, with beds.

Ten's chin is trembling as they stop and stare at each other again, in the darkness.

"I'm sorry for saying that, Ten, I don't know why I-" Taeyong starts.

But Ten shuts him up, closing the distance between them and joining their lips.

It's what he wanted to do for a while now, but he only fully realized it with Taeyong's last words. But Ten clearly doesn't know what he is doing because he never took interest in romance before. Their lips are just pressed together, then Ten pulls back to check his reaction. Maybe that's not what Taeyong wanted?

Or maybe that's exactly what Taeyong wants, as his hands grip Ten's waist tight and pull their bodies closer. Ten shivers as Taeyong's hot breath fans over his face before joining their lips one more time. Now, Taeyong takes control, enveloping, licking, sucking, and Ten just enjoys the touch that seems to send waves of pleasure to his entire body. Taeyong gives a tiny bite to Ten's bottom lip, who gasps, and when that happens Taeyong licks into his mouth, pressing their tongues together. Ten gets dizzy with Taeyong's ministrations, wanting more and more. 

Ten pushes Taeyong inside one of the pseudo-rooms, then he starts getting rid of his gear and wet clothes. Taeyong copies him until they are both just in their briefs. Ten sits Taeyong on the cot and straddles him, still letting Taeyong kiss him in a way that makes his skin tingle and makes him breathless.

This is leading to sex, something Ten knows nothing about, and he acknowledges that, but he still wants it. And most of all, he wants it now, with Taeyong.

Their bodies together aren't cold anymore and Taeyong is not holding back. He continues to kiss Ten with intensity, while he holds him by the nape with one hand and the ass with another. Ten buckles his hips and the rub on his erection makes him moan. He likes it a lot, he wants more. So he keeps going, grinding Taeyong's lap, holding him close and moaning. Everything is too good and it's almost like his body is overrun by arousal.

Taeyong turns them around suddenly and lays Ten on the bed. He gives him a look, eyes burning, before he kisses down his body until Ten's cock. Ten almost screams with the sensation, it's too good to have a wet mouth around him. He throws his head back and closes his eyes, feeling a crescendo rise inside his body.

Then, there is what seems to be an oiled finger sliding inside his hole. At first, it startles, but then he gives into it, and the next finger feels even better.

Ten is moaning from all the stimulation when Taeyong stops everything and lays on top of Ten, who wraps his legs around him. 

"Do you really want to?"

Ten smiles and kisses his lips.

"I want you."

Taeyong doesn't need to hear twice. He lines up and starts pushing into Ten's rim. The feeling is strange at first, but when Taeyong is fully inside, Ten gets an intense pleasure from a particular spot. As Taeyong starts moving, hitting it repeatedly, Ten can't help but whimper, becoming more and more undone. Taeyong ups the pace and Ten digs his nails on his back, moans getting louder. Taeyong kisses him and looks him in the eye, and Ten falls apart even more. There is a coil in his gut, that's been building and building, and it feels so amazing at the same time that it's driving him insane, and he needs release.

"Taeyong!" Ten cries out, hoping he'll understand him. 

Apparently, he does, as he reaches between them and tugs at Ten's cock. And then Ten is screaming, seeing stars, shooting out of the plane of this existence to somewhere else. It's an insane ride that lasts a while, and he's back to himself, with Taeyong on top of him, both panting. Ten touches Taeyong's blonde hair and he looks at him, rain outside still strong.

*

"Hi," says Taeyong faintly. He runs his fingers through Ten's pitch-black hair, which isn't as damp as before. "You're looking well."

"I'm doing great," smiles Ten.

"Glad to hear it," he deposits a sweet kiss on him. "Let me clean you up."

He takes a damp cloth from his things and does so.

“Did you also… feel that?” asks Ten, eyeing him intently. It’s cute.

“Have an orgasm?” Yes I did,” Taeyong smiles.

“Oh. Okay.”

Taeyong sets the cloth aside and lays beside Ten, pulling the covers over them. He cups Ten’s cheek, rubbing his thumb on the soft skin.

“It felt like an out of body experience,” says Ten.

“It really did,” he says. “I don’t think it’s usually that intense if I’m being honest.”

A shimmer lights up in Ten’s eyes.

“Have you been with a lot of people?” he asks, but there is no hint of jealousy there.

“Plenty. But none like you” Taeyong declares.

Ten chuckles and holds Taeyong by the nape, joining their foreheads together.

“I mean it,” whispers Taeyong, needing Ten to believe him.

“I know,” he murmurs. “I feel it too.”

Taeyong has his chest lighting up with one inextinguishable fire.

“Now hold me close while we sleep, Taeyong,” sighs Ten, getting comfortable on their bed.

And Taeyong does exactly that, his warmth enveloping Ten.

It's morning and the rain is done when Taeyong and Ten wake up to someone calling them.

"Excuse me."

It stirs them out of their slumber.

"Excuse me, sirs." 

Ten yelps and Taeyong finally opens his eyes to see someone standing in front of them. Surprisingly, Ten takes out a dagger from under the pillow and points it towards the stranger.

"Think twice before you do anything stupid," he says, and it surprises Taeyong because Ten is usually so soft-spoken.

"I am not here to harm you," says the boy calmly. "I've come to invite you inside the monastery."

"Monastery?" asks Taeyong.

"Yes, in your attempt to escape the rain, you've reached the grounds of the Eastern Dyad Monastery. I'm Shotaro. I was sent to invite you inside," he says. "I guess I'll give you privacy to get dressed."

Shotaro leaves and turns his back to them, waiting. Taeyong and Ten proceed to put on their clothes and armor, then gather their things. They walk outside by side. 

"Follow me!" offers Shotaro lively.

When they step outside the place, they are met with a fallen tree.

"It seems that a lighting stroke that down," comments Shotaro offhandedly.

Taeyong and Ten look at each other confused. They didn't hear any lighting this close last night. 

The three of them walk up a hill and that’s when they see it, the monastery. It’s large and beautiful, with stone outer walls covered mostly in moss and climbing plants that are sprouting small lilac flowers. As they are escorted in, they take in the silence of the premises, even as they pass monks clad in white robes, no one talks much or looks at them. Shotaro leads them inside and into an inner garden, where an older woman stands with their backs to them.

“Grandmaster, here they are."

The black woman with grey hair who was tending to the garden turns around to face them. 

"Good morning, I'm Grandmaster Sila, responsible for the Eastern Dyad Monastery. And you two are?" she asks gently.

"I'm Taeyong.”

“I’m Ten.”

“We didn’t mean to intrude last night,” adds Taeyong quickly. “We had no shelter.”

The Grandmaster smiles. 

“The storm was particularly strong last night,” she says offhandedly. “Especially around our external accommodation.”

“I guess it was,” says Taeyong, unsure where all of this is going.

“Why don’t you join us for breakfast? I bet you are hungry,” she says. “It seems like you’ve been through a lot.”

Her blue eyes are evaluating the two of them.

“It would be our pleasure, Grandmaster,” Ten answers for them.

“Perfect! Shotaro, why don’t you set them up in a room and take them to our dining hall?”

“Yes, Grandmaster” the boy bows.

“Thank you, Grandmaster,” Ten copies him and so does Taeyong.

They take their leave and follow Shotaro some more until a small room with two beds. They leave their things there and then head to the dining hall, which is great because Taeyong is starving and Ten probably is too. They haven’t eaten in a while. They sit side by side and are served congee and mead.

“Thanks,” says Ten.

“If you need anything, you can let me know by calling anyone you see,” says Shotaro.

“Thanks, Shotaro,” says Taeyong.

The boy leaves and Taeyong and Ten eat in comfortable silence. Then, Taeyong sets a hand on Ten’s knee. They look at each other and Ten smiles at him.

“Hi. Are you well?” Ten asks.

“After everything, yes. Maybe this is a safe place to lay low for a day or two,” says Taeyong.

“I think so. I like it here. It’s peaceful,” says Ten. “Can you feel it?”

Taeyong thinks for a second. He’s not the most sensitive person, but he kind of understands what Ten means.

“Yes. There was a calming feeling as I walked in here. I felt it out in the external accommodation too, but I thought it was something else at the time,” says Taeyong.

Ten blushes behind his mug of mead. Taeyong smirks. 

“Let’s go back to our room,” suggests Ten.

As they walk back they find a wooden round bathtub with steaming water waiting for them.

“Wow. They are really hospitable,” says Ten.

“They are,” says Taeyong, already taking off his clothes.

“Can we both fit in?”

“I’m pretty sure so.”

They strip and get inside. Ten sits in between Taeyong’s legs. He cleans them up and then starts kissing the curve of Ten's neck, fingertips rolling down his chest and abs. Ten sighs content, clutching his knee. He turns to look back at Taeyong for a second, then kisses him. It starts slow, sweet, but Taeyong feels a strong need to be with Ten right now, so he holds him by the nape and deepens the touch, their tongues molding together, seeking to taste. Ten reacts with the same intensity, wrapping himself around Taeyong. Soon, they are breathless.

“I want you,” whispers Ten.

That sentence goes right into Taeyong’s hard cock. And he wants him too, so much, he can't say no Ten.

"Let's get out of the tub," he says.

They dry up quickly and then Taeyong lays Ten down on one of the beds. Lips and tongues drag against each other as Taeyong presses their hips together. There's an urgency in the way they move against one another, in the way they need one another. Taeyong reaches for the lubricant salve in his things and coats his fingers. He goes back to kissing Ten as he stretches him up. Ten can't hold back little gasps and moans, that Taeyong finds adorable. And he's never felt this much pleasure while giving someone pleasure. It's a deep connection he's never experienced before. Like Ten said last night, almost all of it was like an out of body experience. 

Knowing Ten is ready, Taeyong sits on his heels and grabs Ten by the hips, pulling him on his lap. They line up and start pushing the erection in until Taeyong bottoms out. Ten pants and rolls his eyes back. Taeyong kisses his jawline, holding him by the ass, and helps him move up and down slowly. They moan together, completely lost in the lust of each other. The pace increases and so do their noises. Ten sinks his fingernails on Taeyong's back.

"Ah, Taeyong!" he whimpers shakily.

Taeyong knows right then and there Ten is reaching his orgasm, and it pushes him toward his peak as well. Close to him, he just lets go.

"Fuck, Ten, I love you" he whispers as he cums alongside him.

They are both panting in each other's arms after, shaken to their cores, and Taeyong realizes what he's done. He feels a bit embarrassed to have babbled out his feelings in the middle of sex. But that doesn't change the fact that they are true. Taeyong moves to look at Ten, kissing the curve of his neck on the way up to his lips.

"Hi, beautiful," he says.

Ten smiles.

"You love me," he says, unbelieving.

"I do," confirms Taeyong. 

"I love you too."

Taeyong chuckles and holds Ten tighter.

"Thank the Dyad."

They kiss and then disentangle themselves, cleaning up and putting their clothes back on.

That's when there's an urgent knock on the door.

*

Taeyong opens up to see Shotaro.

"Something's happened," he says. " There's a Lord, he's looking for two travelers with your description. Grandmaster Sila says you must depart at once."

"She said that?" confirms Taeyong.

Shotaro just nods. 

Taeyong moves to gather their possessions, but Ten doesn't move. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. 

He's done running away. He knows deep down this is the end of the line.

"We aren't leaving."

"What? Ten…" Taeyong grabs him by the shoulders.

Ten takes his hands and kisses them.

"We'll be alright, my love. Trust me," says Ten. He kisses Taeyong on the lips. "Get your blades and let's face that bastard once and for all."

It seems the words embolden Taeyong because he obeys Ten and seems more secure. They go out hand in hand to face Lord Baekhyun. Shotaro leads the way to where he is, right in the front patio just past the entrance. He's got a line of guards with him, and they are all mounted. The Grandmaster and monks stand across from them. When Sila spots them she looks at Shotaro.

"I told you to escort them out the back."

"I'm sorry, Grandmaster, they wanted to stay," Shotaro bows down. 

Grandmaster Sila stares at the couple in front of her.

"Aren't you stubborn?"

"Well, if it isn't my prey, finally," interrupts Baekhyun. He gets off the horse. 

Ten is done with this.

"I'm your nothing. I don't belong to you."

Baekhyun laughs. 

"We'll see about that."

Taeyong steps in front of Ten.

"You're never putting your hands on him" he growls.

Baekhyun squints.

"Ah. I see. You two are together now. That will only make it sweeter when I slice your throat and set off with my prize."

"You're not touching either of them. You hold no power here, Lord" says the Grandmaster. 

Baekhyun makes a flourish with his hand and his men draw their weapons.

"My knights won't mind fighting a bunch of monks."

"We can't let them get hurt," whispers Ten to Taeyong.

"How about we settle this just between us?" says Taeyong, stepping forward. "If I beat you, you leave and forget about Ten. If you can beat me, you can take us as your prisoners."

Baekhyun seems to think.

"Sure. Why not?"

Ten's heart beats faster. He's seen Taeyong fight, he knows how good he is. He won't lose. But still, it's nerve-wracking. Everyone makes a circle around them and they position themselves, Taeyong with his two short swords and Baekhyun with a long sword. And so it starts.

First, they circle each other, sizing up one another. Baekhyun strikes with force, but Taeyong parries easily. That's how it goes for a while until Baekhyun gets visibly tired. That's when Taeyong starts striking back. He twirls around, double swords dancing in the air, hitting again and again until Baekhyun falls on one knee. Taeyong's are crossed on his neck, ready to make the fatal cut.

"Will you take your leave now, Lord Baekhyun?"

The Lord looks at him with aversion but wields. Ten's heart relaxes. Taeyong withdraws and sheaths his swords, taking a couple of steps back. Then, turns away and walks towards Ten. 

That's when someone draws a bow.

"No!" exclaims the Grandmaster, pushing Taeyong to the floor.

Ten rushes to Taeyong, but he's fine. It's Sila who was shot with an arrow to the chest. Shotaro runs to her side.

"You…" Ten is overtaken by a wave of anger so strong, something he's never felt before, looking at Baekhyun.

The skies get dark and thunder rumbles. The horses all run away scared, as well as the guards. Baekhyun starts coughing, hand on his throat, running out of air, seemingly choking on nothing.

"Ten!" Taeyong yells in his ear, shaking him around. "Ten! Breath!"

Ten comes back to himself, not before lighting hits a tree nearby. Taeyong cups his face and kisses his lips. 

"We are okay."

Ten blinks a couple of times and looks at Sila. Shotaro is crying, holding his hands over the wound. Taeyong kneels beside her and Ten copies him, having the same idea. They put their hands over the bleed and wait. Surprisingly, a lilac light bursts out of their palms. And then, Sila is alright. Confused, Shotaro helps her up.

Ten and Taeyong also get up and hold each other tight. When they part, there are a couple of strange things happening. The sky is purple and there is a solar eclipse happening. Baekhyun is gone but some of his guards stayed behind. The monks are all staring at them and so are Sila, who seems healed, and Shotaro. Then, the weirdest thing of all happens. Grandmaster Sila bows down in front of them. 

"It's the Dyad!" They can hear one of the monks say before everyone is also bowing. 

Taeyong takes Ten's hand. They look at each other, confused.

"What's happening?" he asks.

Ten shrugs.

*

Taeyong and Ten are sitting inside Grandmaster Sila's office. She is walking around making tea like she never got hit by an arrow half an hour ago. They've been holding hands since they were outside with everyone bowing around them, and haven't let go so far. Sila serves three cups of tea for them, then sits down.

"I imagine you must be confused," she says.

"Yes," says Ten.

Taeyong nods.

"Well, to cut things short… you are Mahilā and Puruṣa, the Dyad Gods."

Taeyong takes a deep breath.

"I'd get that if you said Ten is a God. But me? I don't get that."

"Why not?" Ten turns to him.

"You talk to animals. You conjured storms more than once. You clearly made Baekhyun choke on nothing," he numbers them.

"Maybe we conjured the storms together," suggests Ten. "You told me you jumped in a frozen lake and nothing bad happened. You are unbeatable in combat."

"All of that can be signs," intervenes Sila. "And the biggest of them… you're in love."

Both look at her.

"It's obvious for anyone to see," she continues. "With the storm last night and finding a young couple in our external housing, I was suspicious. Those are all signs that Mahilā and Puruṣa have finally fallen in love and laid together. Shotaro told me you were sleeping together undressed."

Taeyong peeks at Ten blushing. He's so cute. 

Sila is looking at them knowingly.

"That's right," says Taeyong. "We are in love. And we had sex for the first time last night."

"And in doing so you got a burst in your powers. Not only that, you're opposing energies are mixing, you're learning from each other," says Sila, sipping from her cup.

"Okay, but… what does this mean for us?" asks Ten. "What do we have to do now?"

"We celebrate," she says. "Celebrate that you found each other, celebrate your love, celebrate that because of the Dyad, the rest of the universe will burst with new worlds and life. That's all."

"That sounds… okay," says Taeyong, checking with Ten.

"Yes," nods Ten.

"And we have a feast. How does that sound?" Sila smiles. 

"Alright," Taeyong can't help but chuckle.

At first, it is weird for them to accept that they are literal deities, that they have actual magic powers. But they are and they do. Like Puruṣa, Taeyong has affinity with fire, the sun and the light, while Ten, like Mahilā, has affinity with water, the moons and the darkness. But as they fell in love and connected - and had sex - they absorbed one another's energies and powers too. So the storm in the night they first got together was actually an out of control manifestation of their energies combined. 

The second hardest thing after accepting themselves as deities is certainly telling their families and friends.

"What?" asks Minhyung with a chuckle.

The adventures had just arrived at the Eastern Dyad Monastery after getting a pigeon from Taeyong and traveling from the town they were supposed to meet.

"Yes. We are the Dyad," repeats Taeyong.

They just look at the couple like they are crazy. So Taeyong does a little flick of the hand and conjures a flame. It's small, he's still learning how it works, but it's enough to make his friends drop their jaws.

"It's a magic trick, right?" challenges Youngho.

Ten shows off his control of the water by making their wines twirl around in the air and go back into their cups. 

"Not a magic trick," Ten says.

It takes a while to process but eventually they accept the fact.

Then, Ten's family arrives, finally. The seven of them share a tight hug and shed some happy tears, safe and together at last. Their reaction to the news is similar to Taeyong's crew.

"It's not a prank," insists Ten.

"But how? I've seen you grow up and everything was always normal," says Kun.

"Ten is far from normal," says Taeyong, putting a hand on his knee. "He saved himself in the end."

Ten blushes.

"I couldn't have done anything without you."

"Okay, lovebirds, we get it," teases Yangyang.

Taeyong and Ten show off their powers and that's sufficient to convince his brothers. 

With everyone present, plus the habitants of the Northern, Southern, and Western monasteries who traveled there too, they finally organize the feast. Taeyong and Ten are given ceremonial purple robes to wear and lilac flower crowns, from the plant that grows abundantly around the grounds. Even King Taemin and his entourage show up unannounced, surprising everyone.

*

Late at night, Ten pulls Taeyong discreetly away from the banquet to their room. They strip and lay together, looking at each other. It's peaceful, the most peaceful act to just be like that. But Ten wants to talk.

"Taeyong, what will we do now?" he asks. "I love the Eastern Monastery, but it's not our home."

A moment of silence.

"Marry me."

"What?" 

"Marry me. We'll settle down anywhere you want," says Taeyong, taking Ten's hand and kissing it.

"You would do that for me?"

Taeyong nods.

"Let's get married then," smiles Ten. "But after that I want you to show me the world."

"Really?" Taeyong's eyes get wide. "You want that?"

"Yes," smiles Ten.

Taeyong kisses him deeply, filled with love and emotion that Ten is now used to tasting. It doesn't take much for the touch to turn lustful and strong, Taeyong moving on top of Ten, their bodies molding together. It is the best thing both ever had.

The next day, Grandmaster Sila marries Ten and Taeyong, in a small ceremony for their close friends and family. 

Then, they set sail to see the world. And everywhere they reach, they are welcomed with celebration and worship. They travel for years until they decide to settle down in Ten's old hometown with his family, where the Byun House rules no more, after being dissolved. 

And when Ten and Taeyong die, they are buried in the Eastern Dyad Monastery, where they raise a statue of them, and the people can leave lilac flowers and pray. And the monks chant, sending the Dyad's souls across the universe, to their new lives, to meet and fall in love again, in an eternal cycle that will go on as long as the universe expands and generates new worlds.

Because Ten and Taeyong will always meet again and their souls will always recognize each other. Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> and that's almost a wrap! we have 1 fic left! it's set in our "canon" reality, and it happens after the events we see on The Fool and The Magician. the fic is basically ready (need to edit and review) and i'm so excited to show! but sad at the same time :(  
> anyway for the taeten fam, i know we'll see each other again, because i'm not going anywhere, my love for this pairing only goes up with time! (i even changed my user name!!!!) ehehehehehe
> 
> stay safe ♥


End file.
